


Oracle

by Lilly_C



Category: Taggart (TV)
Genre: F/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-22
Updated: 2012-11-22
Packaged: 2017-11-19 06:32:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/570247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilly_C/pseuds/Lilly_C
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Spoiler for Bloodsport. Drabble. This wee thing came to me while I was making notes from the ep for a different fic. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.</p>
<p>Also on Dreamwidth <a href="http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/45971.html">here</a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Oracle

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Bloodsport. Drabble. This wee thing came to me while I was making notes from the ep for a different fic. Any mistakes are my own and unintentional.
> 
> Also on Dreamwidth [here](http://alittleimprobable.dreamwidth.org/45971.html).

Jackie breathed a sigh of relief as she kicked her high heels off and stepped into her uggs. “Last time I make an effort for anyone,” she muttered to the mirror, opting to keep her outfit on rather than change into her comfy clothes.

Robbie leaned against the doorframe, carefully balancing a plate of toast and two mugs of hot chocolate. “Does that _anyone_ include me Jackie?” he asked as he sat beside her on the sofa.

“It depends on why you’d want me to get glammed up.” She looked at the mugs he was still holding. “Is one of those for me or do you need the extra sugar?”

“I’ve got all the sugar I need right here,” he teased leaning in for a kiss.

Jackie avoided the kiss as she sipped her drink and bit into a slice of toast. “Charmer.”

Knowing defeat when he saw it Robbie cleared his throat. “Do you think we were convincing tonight Jackie?” she shot him a curious look. “We’ve had people convinced there’s something between us for years.”

“I know that.” Robbie shook his head. “I mean, do you think McGreavy bought into the act.”

Jackie curled up beside him, resting her head on his shoulder. “More like how’d the boss know he’d buy it? Think about it Robbie, apart from Donna, nobody seemed to think that I’m not really your girlfriend and that we were undercover.”

“Those three kisses tell a different story.”

“I did say to you to make it good and you did. You are actually a better kisser than I thought you would be.”

“Cheeky.”

“But you love me anyway,” Jackie quipped without thinking.

Robbie softly kissed her on the cheek. “Aye, I always have and if you kissed me like that everyday I’d be the happiest man in Glasgow.”

Jackie had already closed her eyes, leaving his last comment lingering between them until morning. Robbie pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa, draping it across them as he carefully repositioned their bodies before he too fell asleep.


End file.
